The Day My Life Was Saved
by Th3LostSoul13
Summary: When the young Ichigo Kurosaki is on the brink of despair, will he end up saving someone else's life rather then ending his own? I admit I am awful at summaries. I do hope you enjoy the story though. Please comment and review.


HI! SO! This is my first fanfiction ever. i hope you like! Tell me what you think! comment and review!

DISCLAIMER:

I do NOT own bleach or any of its characters... I just happen to enjoy them very much! I also do not own the song Self-Conclusion by The Spill Canvas. All rights go to all respective owners!

Hope You Enjoy The Story(:

* * *

**_"We All Flirt With The Tiniest Notion Of Self-Conclusion In One Simplified Motion. You See The Trick Is That You're Never Supposed To Act On It, No Matter How Unbearable This Misery Gets."_**

The rain falls from the sky. The thunder rumbles, and the lightning cracks. The trees shake from the wind, as if about to fall. His orange hair sticks to his face, now soaked by the rain. His collar pulled up on his black trench coat. Cigarette in one hand, his other hand on the rail.

"Che." Ichigo flicks the cigarette bud over the rails watching as it falls into the angry ocean, becoming entranced by the way the waves shatter like glass on the sharp rocks.

* * *

"Ridiculous…"

"What's ridiculous my boy?"

I look up and see a black umbrella now shielding me from the rain. I turn to look at the man standing next to me. He is wearing a green and white striped fedora, and despite the cold and the rain, has on a pair of wooden sandals.

"Life."

"How old are friend?"

Friend? You don't know me. Why call me "friend"?

"Excuse me?"

"You're age kid. What are you, deaf? I swear, you kids these days and your damn headphones…" The strange man said, smirking. He continues on and on about a story about how a man dancing like an idiot while wearing headphones almost smacked him in the face.

"And then I scream "HELLO!" and nothing. Completely and utterly no-"

"16. Now will you shut the hell up?"

"16 huh? I remember being 16", he chuckles, "good times. But you know what? I didn't really experience life until much later. I realized that at 16, I hadn't really lived at all."

And with that, the strange man walks away. Che. What the hell does he know? He doesn't know the first thing about me.

"My family is gone." I yelled after him. He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me.

"My mom passed away when I was a little kid. She was trying to protect me. That was ten years ago. 6 months ago, my dad and my two sisters, Karin and Yuzu left me too. They were on their way to Karin's championship soccer game. I was going to meet them their after I closed up the clinic for my dad. Then the phone rang… A drunk driver they said. Head on collision. Their car flipped, and hit a tree. No survivors. I've been living in an empty house ever since."

"Well boy, the way I see it, you have two options."

"And what might those be hat n' clogs?" At this comment he chuckles lightly.

"Well, you can do what you came here to do. Or, you can live for them. Make something of yourself. Change the world, or help others. Something. But something tells me that your family wouldn't want to see you like this…" With that, the man begins to walk away again.

"WAIT! What's your name!" I scream after him.

As he continues to walk, he raises a hand and waves. "Kiskue. Kiskue Urahara." With that, he disappeared behind the rain.

With a sigh, I lean over the railing and stare at the angered ocean once more.

* * *

_"**Excuse Me, Sir, But I Have Plans To Die Tonight. Oh, And You Are Directly In My Way, And I Bet You're Gonna Say It's Not Right." My Reply: "Excuse Me, Miss, But Do You Have The Slightest Clue Of Exactly What You Just Said To Me, And Exactly Who You're Talking To?"**_

Shoulder length black hair drenched by the rain sticks to her face. She stands on the railing staring down at the angry ocean. With a deep breath, she closes her eyes.

_16 years. 16 years too many. _

With that she spreads her arms out wide, ready to take her final step.

* * *

This is it. I've finally made my peace with the world. There is no turning back now. This life I live, its about time it ended. Goodbye world. I know you wont remember me…

With that final thought I open up my arms and raise my face upwards and feel the droplets of rain fall like little icicles on my skin.

Three…two…one…ju-

My eyes pop open as I feel I tug on my arms and I fall in the wrong direction onto the pavement of the bridge. I look up and am met by burning ember eyes filled with curiosity, confusion, and concern. Wait a minute… I know this punk! Ichigo Kurosaki. The freaking orange haired giant is in my homeroom. But why is he here? And why the HELL did he stop me!

"Going somewhere midget?" he asks while tilting his head and offering me his hand. I slap it away glaring at him as I stand.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!"

"Excuse me?"

"Why the hell would you do that!? Can't you see I was CLEARLY busy? I have plans, and right now, you're in my ways, so MOVE." I say, crossing my arms and jutting out my hip.

"I can't let you do that." He simply states, crossing his arms as well.

"Why do you care? You don't even know me! Now you and your perfect life self can move the hell out of my way." I try to shove past him but he grabs my arm and yanks me back, forcing me to look at him. His ember eyes filled with hurt and pain. Right then in that moment, looking in his eyes, I knew I was extremely wrong...

* * *

Who the hell does this damn midget think she is. Perfect my ass!

"Sweetheart, who the hell do you think you're talking to? You think my life is perfect? Do you think anybody's life is actually _perfect_?" Her deep violet eyes widen, and tears brim the edges. She turns away. After a minute, she begins to shake. With a sigh, I pull her into a warm embrace.

Of all people though, why her? Rukia Kuchiki… What brought you here? As far as I was concerned, she had a lot of friends, and was extremely wealthy. So why? But I guess things aren't what they seem as we stand at the edge of the world.

After she calmed down, she moves away and wipes her eyes. The rain has calmed down and the sun is beginning to come out again.

"Have…have you ever just felt completely alone?" She asked.

"Everyday…"

"I was tired. Tired of smiling. Tired of faking. Tired of pretending to be perfect. People were around me all the time, 24/7. We smiled and laughed, but inside I was dead. It may seem stupid. I don't have a perfect life…but not a completely unbearable one. I just thought though…that…maybe dying…and giving up would be easier then trying…"

"I understand. To be honest, ten minutes before you got here, I was ready to jump too…" I look down at my feet and kick the ground. Well, I certainly didn't think my day would end up like this.

"Then why stop me. For all you know, when you leave, I'm just going to fling my self over-"

"Come live with me." I blurt out. I couldn't help it. She just looked so small… so vulnerable. So fragile. Her violet eyes widen in shock.

"A-are you crazy! You don't even know me!"

"Well, I'd like to change that soon, hopefully. I know your legs are pleading to leap, but I offer you this easy choice. Instead of dying, come live with me."

* * *

**"_I Would Be Lying If I Said That Things Would Never Get Rough, And All This Clich__è__ Motivation, It Could Never Be Enough. I Could Stand Here All Night Trying To Convince You, But What Good Would That Do? My Offer Stands, And You Must Choose."_**

What. The. Hell. Is he MENTAL! Live with him? I don't even KNOW him! I began to chuckle, and then I start out right laughing. He looks at me confused.

"Damn carrot top. You make it sound so easy to be alive. But tell me, how am I supposed to live, when everything inside of me has died?"

"Relax midget, I know what you're going through. Need I remind you, just ten minutes ago before you got here, I was going to jump too." He says, and offers me a gentle smile.

I stand there staring at this incredible, yet completely insane person. Next thing I know, he offers me his hand. After a few more seconds of pondering, I decide to take it.

"Fine. What the hell!" I say, and he chuckles as he begins to pull me in the direction of his house.

"But I'll only give you one chance to prove that you're are better then my attempt at ending my life. And I swear to god if you hurt me, I will come back here and jump! Understand?"

"Relax midget. I promise, I will _always_ catch you before you fall…" With that we walked.

And that was the day….

* * *

And that was the day….

* * *

…that Ichigo Kurosaki….

* * *

…that Rukia Kuchiki…

* * *

…..Saved my life…..

* * *

And that was all! As of now, its a one shot, unless by some miracle enough people enjoy it enough for me to make it longer. again! Comment and review! Let me know what you think. What you like, and what you didn't.

Thanks For Reading(:

song: Self-Conclusion by The Spill Canvas


End file.
